Words
by Sve Ann
Summary: Kali ini tidak ada yang menertawakan dirinya seperti kejadian tempo hari karena—mereka semua telah tahu jalan manakah yang akan Sakuma dan mereka sendiri pilih. Walau dengan jalur berbeda, mereka tetap memiliki satu tujuan mulia yang sama (SakuMiyo)


Pertemuan diantara mereka terjadi ketika Sakuma baru saja keluar dari Markas Besar Militer. Saat itu kepalanya begitu penat dipenuhi segala urusan yang berkaitan dengan perintah atasannya yang kelewat _cerewet_. Maka salah satu tempat untuk pelariannya setelah selesai bertugas adalah sebuah bar disekitar kota.

Ketika ia sedang menikmati minumannya di sekitar meja bar, sesosok laki-laki berpakaian formal mengambil posisi duduk disamping kursinya. Topi _fedora_ yang bertengger nyaman di puncak kepala akhirnya dilepas begitu Sakuma memandang si tamu baru. Senyum tipis namun sarat akan makna ditampilkan sebagai sebuah sapaan ramah, Sakuma balik tersenyum.

"Boleh saya duduk disini?"

"Silahkan, bangku itu belum dipesan siapapun kok."

Ucapan basa-basi Sakuma dibalas tawa renyah oleh si pendatang. Sakuma berusaha acuh dan jeda singkat pun tercipta. laki-laki disampingnya mengajukan pesanan pada bartender dibalik _counter_ bar. Sakuma menenggak minumannya khidmat.

"Anda sendirian saja?"

Sakuma melirik ke samping begitu suara si laki-laki kembali menyapanya. Gelas yang menyisakan balok batu es dijauhkan dari jangkauan mulut, kembali diletakkan diatas meja.

"Ya, begitulah."

"Tidak biasanya tentara keluar dari barak seorang diri."

Sakuma mengangkat sebelah alis sebelum menanggapi ucapan sok tahu—dan sedikit mengejek dari orang disampingnya. _Hei, apa masalahnya kalau ia keluar seorang diri?_

"Anda sendiri bagaimana?" balas Sakuma sedikit sengit.

Cukup sudah. Rasanya ia sebal sekali jika harus menghadapi orang tinggi hati saat emosinya tidak stabil. Ayolah—tujuannya datang kesini untuk mendingin kepala, bukan mencari seseorang untuk diajak beradu mulut. Oh— _adu mulut_ dalam arti kiasan maksudnya.

Sepertinya gusaran Sakuma sungguh tepat sasaran namun laki-laki—sok—yang duduk disampingnya justru menampakan senyum kembali. Ah, Sakuma hampir saja mengumandangkan betapa menawannya senyum itu jika saja ia tidak segera disadarkan dengan nada kalimat yang terlontar setelahnya. Kearoganan yang dibalut halusnya tatabahasa.

"Sebelum datang kesini, saya masih bersama teman-teman yang lain kok. Lalu kami berpencar untuk mengurus kepentingan masing-masing."

"Pasti menyenangkan, ya." Setengah sindiran juga sebuah kejujuran yang terlontar dari bibir Sakuma. Sayang ia lebih memfokuskan pandangan pada deretan botol minuman beralkohol yang dipajang dalam lemari kaca, jika tidak ia dapat menyaksikan sedikit ekspresi terkejut dari lawan bicaranya.

"Saya yakin sebagai tentara pun anda pasti tahu bagaimana cara menghibur diri dalam kubangan kepenatan."

Tanpa sadar Sakuma mengulum senyum ringan dengan pandangan yang masih setia menatap botol kaca. Kata-kata dari kawan bicaranya ini ada benarnya juga, tetapi Sakuma memilih untuk menekan hal itu sejauh-jauhnya. Karena _pengabdian dan loyalitas terhadap negara adalah kewajiban dan tujuannya hidup saat ini._

* * *

 **Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji**

 **Words © Sve Ann**

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini

* * *

Sakuma kembali ke bar yang sama setelah satu bulan lamanya ia tak berkunjung. Begitu memasuki ruangan yang berpenerangan remang dan hanya dihuni oleh beberapa pengunjung, kedua kelereng birunya mendapati sosok yang sama seperti terakhir kali ia datang. Duduk di bangku yang sama dengan pakaian formal seperti biasa.

 _Seperi biasa?_ Entahlah. Sakuma baru kali kedua ini bertemu, jadi demikianlah pandangan Sakuma terhadapnya. Oh, kali ini jas yang dikenakannya memiliki warna yang berbeda—biru pudar. Dengan langkah tegas, Sakuma pun berjalan menghampiri dan langsung mengambil kursi kosong disampingnya. Sungguh disayangkan karena Sakuma tidak menemukan ekspresi terkejut atau semacamnya ketika sang rekan berbincang—sebulan lalu—menoleh kearahnya. Yang ditampakkan hanyalah senyum tipis seperti biasa, atau bahkan kali ini lebih bermakna? _Tapi bermakna apa?_ Kalau mengejek, itu mungkin saja.

Sapaan ringan dikontarkan oleh laki-laki yang memiliki wajah rupawan. Yah, bagi Sakuma laki-laki disampinya ini memiliki wajah yang tampan dan begitu terawat. Hal ini terlihat dari kulitnya yang berwarna kuning langsat namun sedikit pucat lalu wajahnya dibingkai oleh surai cokelat gelap yang disisir rapi kearah kiri. Beberapa helainya yang bergelombang dibiarkan menjuntai jatuh pada dahinya yang terbuka.

Dalam hati Sakuma meringis, mengapa juga ia harus mengagumi rupa laki-laki ini?

Pemikiran _asal lewat_ itu segera ditepis dengan mengajukan pesanan pada bartender. Belum genap sepuluh detik untuk jeda, sosok yang belum dikenal namanya ini mengajukan pertanyaan dengan topik yang sama seperti pertemuan pertama. Sakuma pun masih memberikan jawaban yang sama namun kali ini tidak disertai gejolak emosi, intonasi bicaranya terdengar lelah dan _pasrah_ —mungkin? Ya, Sakuma terima dengan lapang dada jika sosok kawan bicaranya kembali melemparkan ejekan yang sama.

Namun ternyata tidak ada lontaran ejekan, hanya kesunyian yang menyapa. Merasa tidak enak, Sakuma pun melemparkan pertanyaan yang sama dan kali ini jawaban yang terlontar disertai alasan yang beda variasi dari yang lalu.

 _Tadi kami sempat berkumpul sebentar sebelum anda datang dan karena mereka sudah bosan jadi memilih untuk pulang duluan._

Sakuma menganggukkan kepala tanda paham. Racikan minuman beralkohol dalam gelas kaca disodorkan oleh sang bartender. Sang tentara pun langsung menyesap cita rasanya secara perlahan. Tak lama berselang, sang rekan mengobrol (ah, Sakuma sudah bisa menganggapnya demikian) melirik arloji hitam yang melingka di pergelangan tangannya. Topi _fedora_ berwarna senada dengan jas kerja dikenakan kembali pada kepala. Kursi sedikit bergeser kemudian ia berdiri, menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang diatas meja _counter_ untuk membayar pesanannya.

Tepukan pelan pada bahu Sakuma diiringi salam perpisahan menghantar kepergian kawan barunya. Sang tentara memberikan anggukan singkat.

Sepertinya malam ini Sakuma harus menikmati minumannya sendirian.

* * *

Dua minggu kemudian, Sakuma mendapatkan surat perintah dari sang atasan yang menugaskannya sebagai perantara markas besar militer dengan sebuah Badan Staff Intelijen bernama Agensi D. Sebagai tentara berpangkat Letnan Satu, ia belum mendapatkan informasi apapun mengenai Agensi D begitupun dengan rekan lainnya. Bersyukurlah karena sang atasannya dalam markas memberikan sedikit penjelasan mengenai latar belakang Agensi D yang akan menjadi kantor barunya untuk sementara waktu.

Sedikit wejangan kembali dilontarkan oleh sang atasan berpangkat Kolonel dari balik mejanya pada Sakuma, "kudengar semua yang berpenampilan tentara tidak akan diterima oleh Yuuki, jadi pergilah menggunakan jas biasa."

"Siap komandan!" Sakuma segera memberikan hormat khas tentara sebagai salam terakhirnya untuk hari itu.

Setelah keluar dari kantor sang atasan, Sakuma bergegas menuju baraknya untuk membereskan perlengkapan maupun pakaian yang perlu ia bawa. Semua keperluan itu disimpan rapi dalam sebuah tas jinjing besar berwarna hitam. Kemudian ia mengganti seragamnya dengan jas formal.

* * *

Sakuma memandang sebentar pada bangunan sederhana bertuliskan Asosiasi Kebudayaan Asia Timur. Ya, mulai saat ini hingga tempo yang belum bisa ditentukan, ia akan bekerja dalam bangunan ini dibawah komando seseorang yang berpangkat Letnan Kolonel. Langkah lugas mengantar sosok Sakuma untuk mengenali isi bangunan ini lebih jauh dan akhirnya berhenti di sebuah pintu kayu dengan ukiran yang _juga_ sederhana.

Entah mengapa tubuh tegapnya sedikit mengalami tremor jika terus memikirkan siapa gerangan sosok yang ada dibalik pintu. Saliva diteguk ragu sebelum akhirnya tangan meraih gagang pintu.

"PERMISI!" refleks yang cukup bagus untuk etika sebenarnya, karena Sakuma langsung memberikan sikap hormat pada sosok pria paruh baya dengan kewibawaan yang begitu mencekam, "Saya diperintahkan Kolonel Muto untuk bertugas di badan pelatihan staf intelijen. NAMA SAYA LETNAN SATU SAKUMA."

Namun sayang ia tidak mendapatkan apresiasi apapun kecuali cemoohan yang dilontarkan dengan intonasi bersahaja, "bodoh. Mana ada orang yang memberi hormat dengan setelan jas."

Seketika sikap hormat pun mereda. Kedua tangan terkepal kuat dan kembali diposisikan di masing-masing sisi tubuh. Detak jantung Sakuma berdegup lebih cepat, kedua manik birunya menyertai kegugupan yang begitu kentara.

 _Jadi inilah Letnan Kolonel Yuuki…_

Pria paruh baya dengan kewibawaan yang tidak pernah memudar dimakan usia mengambil posisi duduk dikursinya kerjanya. Kedua mata yang menyiratkan ketegasan memandang lurus kearah Sakuma yang masih mematung ditempat.

"Jadi kau mata-mata yang dikirim markas militer?"

"Bukan! Saya tidak akan melakukan tindakan pengecut seperti mata-ma…"

"Ooh.." sanggah sang Letnan Kolonel tanpa menunggu kalimat Sakuma berakhir, "mata-mata itu pengecut?"

Sakuma diam. Senyum lugas yang dilontarkan pria paruh baya dihadapannya mampu meredam sanggahannya yang baru saja dilontarkan.

Tok tok tok..

Sakuma masih bergeming di posisinya. Bilah pintu kayu dibalik punggungnya pun dibuka perlahan.

"Permisi…"

Pandangan sang Letnan Kolonel beralih pada sosok sang tamu, "kebetulan sekali. Sakuma…" yang dipanggil sedikit tersentak, kemudian menyadari kehadiran orang lain dalam ruangan, Sakuma pun sedikit menoleh pada orang yang telah berdiri disampingnya. Kedua manik biru Sang tentara berpangkat Letnan Satu pun berhasil dibuat membola, "dia Miyoshi, lulusan angkatan pertama Agensi D. Miyoshi, antarkan Sakuma berkeliling dan tunjukkan ruang istirahat kalian."

Tanpa menunggu perintah untuk kedua kalinya, sosok yang pernah ditemui Sakuma saat di bar, berbalik dan memimpin jalan menuju pintu ruangan. Tidak ada sepatah kata yang terlontar hingga bilah kayu itu benar-benar tertutup rapat kembali.

"Perlu saya bantu membawa tas anda, Sakuma-san?"

"Tidak usah."

Tawa renyah Miyoshi akhirnya menyambut jawaban Sakuma yang terdengar _sedikit jengkel_. Darimana ia dapat mengetahui itu? jawabannya sederhana, "Sakuma-san kecewa padaku?"

 _Oh, apa-apaan itu?_ Sakuma tidak habis pikir dengan kepercayaan diri yang begitu tinggi dalam perkataan orang yang bernama Miyoshi ini.

"Kenapa aku harus kecewa padamu?"

Kenapa rasanya pembicaraan mereka menjadi informal begini? Entahlah, Sakuma lebih memilih untuk mengikuti alur yang diciptakan saja.

"Karena aku bekerja _disini_?" kedua manik cokelat gelap mengerling pada Sakuma namun dibalas dengan dengusan pelan oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Tidak kok. Kau sepertinya yakin sekali."

"Habis, Sakuma-san orang yang jujur dan mudah ditebak, _sih_."

Tanpa tedeng aling Sakuma langsung melepaskan genggamannya pada tas dan meraih kerah kemeja Miyoshi lalu memojokkan tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya ke dinding lorong. Air muka sang tentara dihuni guratan penuh kekesalan.

"KAU! Kau mengejekku ya?!"

"Aku tidak memiliki niatan demikian, Sakuma-san," Miyoshi berujar tenang, "sebaliknya, aku ingin mengingatkan Sakuma-san bahwa _kejujuran_ adalah sebuah kesalahan. Tempat ini merupakan badan pelatihan spionase. Nama, tanggal lahir, daerah asal dan keluarga, semua dirahasiakan. _Hal yang sebenarnya_ tidak berlaku disini."

Genggamannya dari kerah kemeja sang (calon) rekan pun mengendur. Kedua mata berwarna biru Sakuma berhasil dibuat membola sempurna setelah mendengar penjelasan singkat namun tepat dari Miysohi.

"Kalian mata-mata memuakkan," bisik Sakuma untuk meyakinkan diri sendiri.

Miyoshi pun merasa tidak memiliki hak untuk mengubah pandangan seorang Letnan Satu Sakuma saat itu.

* * *

Namun nyatanya Sakuma harus (kembali) membenarkan kata-kata Miyoshi. Setelah permainan kartu yang dijuluki _Joker Game_ pada suatu malam, hingga penyelidikan terhadap John Gordon yang telah dinyatakan kepastiannya sebagai agen spionase dari negara asing, hingga berakhir dengan kenyataan yang disembunyikan oleh atasannya di markas militer, telah berhasil mengubah pandangan keteguhan hati Sakuma selama ini.

 _Hal yang sebenarnya tidak berlaku disini_. Kejujuran dan kepercayaan terhadap sesuatu hanya akan menyeretnya dalam kebohonan. Itulah yang telah diajarkan oleh Agensi D selama Sakuma bernaung bersamanya. Sebuah pembelajaran berharga yang setimpal dengan nyawanya ketika harus dihadapkan dengan kenyataan pahit, harakiri dengan alasan mati konyol. _Mati konyol ya?_ bagaimana bukan demikian, jika ternyata apa yang telah ia perjuangkan—untuk menemukan bukti bahwa John Gordon adalah agen mata-mata—nyatanya tidak ditemukan. Bersyukurlah pada kata-kata Miyoshi yang hampir menyeretnya ke liang lahat diawal dan juga yang menjadi penyelamatnya di detik terakhir.

 _Ah, rasanya tidak buruk juga memiliki rekan seperti kedelapan manusia jelmaan monster didikan Letnan Kolonel Yuuki_.

Sakuma tersenyum hangat. Kali ini langkahnya begitu ringan untuk menyerahkan bukti pada sang atasan yang mendekam di markas militer.

* * *

"APA? BUKTINYA KETEMU?!"

Sesuai dugaan Sakuma dan Miyoshi—ya, ia juga memberikan apresiasi atas keberhasilan Sakuma menganalisis dimana John Gordon menyembunyikan _microfilm_ dan memberikan pendapatnya tentang apresiasi yang diberikan oleh atasannya di markas militer—Kolonel Muto terlihat sangat gusar ketika prestasi yang diraih oleh Agensi D disampaikan padanya.

Ketika Sakuma menjelaskan secara rinci hasil laporan penggeledahan di rumah John Gordon, kegeraman sang atasan dapat sedikit mereda. Namun Sakuma tidak berhenti memberikan penjelasan hanya sampai disana. Masih ada sebuah kenyataan yang membuatnya begitu muak dengan tentara yang memiliki jabatan lebih tinggi darinya. Sekali lagi, Sakuma membenarkan kata-kata Miyoshi yang mencemoohnya tentang kejujuran. Ya, Sakuma pun turut menyampaikan kejujuran dibalik insiden penggeledahan rumah John Gordon yang dilakukan oleh Kolonel Muto.

Sakuma sudah lelah dengan segala kebohongan yang dimainkan atasannya ini. Ia pun memilih pasrah jika harus dikeluarkan dalam kemiliteran karena kejujurannya untuk membongkar kedustaan yang disembunyikan.

Setelah Kolonel mencapai puncak emosi dan menyerakkan segala dokumen yang ada diatas meja, ia akhirnya mengeluarkan ultimatum yang sangat meringankan segala beban Sakuma.

"Baiklah. Mulai hari ini misimu sebagai perantara sudah selesai. Kau akan ku kirim ke medan perang sesuai keinginanmu."

"Siap, Pak! Permisi."

Sakuma segera undur diri dari ruangan dengan senyum penuh kebanggaan.

Sepertinya ia harus berpamitan pada Agensi D sebelum berangkat menuju medan pertempuran.

* * *

Hari terakhirnya di Jepang, Sakuma memutuskan untuk menghabiskan malam di bangunan Asosiasi Kebudayaan Asia Timur bersama para anggota Agensi D. Tidak ada salahnya juga ia menerima tawaran Miyoshi untuk jalan-jalan ke kota bersama. _Hitung-hitung untuk kenang-kenangan sebelum mati dengan mulia di medan perang._ Begitulah pemikiran luhur Sakuma. Dan ya, mereka cukup bersenang-senang dengan makan malam bersama di sebuah restoran sederhana juga menyempatkan diri untuk minum di bar favoritnya dan Miyoshi. _Eh?_

Setelah jam sudah menunjukkan dini hari, kesembilan laki-laki yang masih tampak segar pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama. Namun bukan untuk istirahat, melainkan menunggu matahari terbit dengan bermain _Joker Game_. Sakuma pun kalah telak seperti biasa karena yah mau bagaimana lagi… ia tidak mengikuti pelatihan ala Agensi D _sih_. Akhirnya setelah menerima dua kali kekalahan berturut-turut, sang tentara pun undur diri dari meja pemainan yang kemudian disusul oleh Miyoshi.

Sakuma memilih duduk dibarisan belakang pada bangku kafetaria. Ia ingin menyaksikan saja bagaimana jalannya permainan dari kejauhan karena yah, ia _pasti akan merindukan mereka saat disana_.

Disibukkan dengan pemandangan Kaminaga yang gusar mengacak surainya dan Jitsui yang tersenyum hangat meraih kemenangan dalam permainan Joker mereka, Sakuma tidak menyadari kehadiran Miyoshi yang duduk disampingnya. Sebuah gelas berisi ocha hangat diulurkan pada tangan Sakuma yang terbuka hingga panas permukaannya menghampiri kulit. Saat itulah Sakuma benar-benar menoleh pada laki-laki yang akhir-akhir ini memenuhi isi kepalanya, entah itu ucapan mengejeknya maupun nasehat penuh sarkas juga.

"Sakuma-san trauma bermain _Joker Game_ ya?" sapa Miyoshi yang mengikuti arah pandangan Sakuma pada ketujuh rekannya. Lembut dan menusuk hati seperti biasa.

"Tidak juga," balas Sakuma kemudian menyeruput hangatnya ocha buatan Fukumoto.

"Kalau begitu berarti Sakuma-san tidak menyukai kami, kan."

Sebelah alis tebal Sakuma terangkat. Ia merasa _de ja vu_ dengan cemoohan menyebalkan yang hampir selalu terlontar dari mulut Miyoshi. Gelas berisi ocha diletakkan kembali ke meja. Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan tersedak karena mendengar kata-kata mengejek dari Miyoshi.

"Darimana kau tau?"

"Sakuma-san mudah ditebak seperti biasa."

Sakuma memutar kedua matanya bosan. Terkadang lelah hati juga menghadapi kata-kata sarkas laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya ini. Bolehkan Sakuma membekap mulut menyebalkannya itu?

Tawa renyah justru menyambut pendengaran Sakuma. Tawa yang begitu _jujur?_

"Maaf, aku tadi hanya bercanda."

"Ya, ya. aku terima itu."

"Hm.. yang ingin kusampaikan sebenarnya adalah—" kedua manik cokelat bundar Miyoshi mengerling, senyum tipis sarat akan beribu makna akhirnya kembali terpulas di paras indahnya, "mungkin kami—para mata-mata terlihat rendah dimata Sakuma-san karena memilih untuk bekerja secara diam-diam dan tidak berlaga di medan perang. Tetapi ingatlah—" Miyoshi merapatkan posisi duduknya pada Sakuma hingga bibirnya mencapai daun telinga sang tentara. Deru nafas lembut Miyoshi seketika membuat permukaan kulit bagian belakang leher Sakuma meremang, "—bahwa kami juga mendukung perjuangan kalian dibalik layar." Diakhiri dengan bisik halus yang sukses membuat wajah tegas Sakuma disepuh rona merah muda.

Miyoshi kembali mengulum senyum melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Sakuma. Ia memberi jeda sesaat bagi Sakuma untuk mengusir rasa hangat yang melingkupi area wajah. Namun bukannya memberi ketenangan batin, sikap Miyoshi selanjutnya justru membuat irama jantung Sakuma berdegup lebih cepat dari ritme yang biasa. Alasannya sederhana, laki-laki dengan surai berwarna cokelat gelap ikut menyesap ocha dai gelasnya. Dari gelas Sakuma. _Oh kami-sama, apa-apaan ini?_ Sakuma membatin _kikuk_.

"Dan, Sakuma-san…" Kali ini Miyoshi berujar sedikit lantang. Mungkin seisi ruangan ini bisa mendengar suara jernihnya, "…bukan hanya tentara saja yang mencintai tanah air ini. Kami pun berusaha semampu kami untuk memenangkan dan membawa kejayaan bagi negeri ini dengan terus menyerap dan menyuplai informasi yang kami dapat. Jadi, jangan hanya memandang bahwa hanya para tentara yang bergerak demi Jepang."

Ketujuh pasang mata para manusia yang terlatih keras menatap Sakuma dengan pandangan penuh percaya diri. Seketika ada sebuah rasa hangat menelusup dalam dada—rasa hangat yang berbeda ketika Miyoshi berbisik ditelinganya. Sakuma seketika bangkit berdiri dari kursinya, memberikan sikap hormat yang begitu tegas di hadapan delapan laki-laki yang masih setia memperhatikannya, "SAYA LETNAN SATU SAKUMA SIAP MEMPERTARUHKAN JIWA RAGA DEMI NEGERI INI! Juga—saya akan mengingat kata-kata kalian hingga akhir hayat."

Kali ini tidak ada yang menertawakan dirinya seperti kejadian tempo hari karena—mereka semua telah tahu jalan manakah yang akan Sakuma dan mereka sendiri pilih. Walau dengan jalur berbeda, mereka tetap memiliki satu tujuan mulia yang sama.

Letnan Kolonel Yuuki yang menyaksikan dari balik pintu ruangan kafetaria yang tertutup pun menyunggingkan senyum wibawa. Mungkin terlalu cepat baginya untuk berujar karena matahari terbit masih beberap jam lagi, tetapi—"semoga keberuntungan menyertaimu. Pulanglah hidup-hidup."

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

 **A/N** : Ini adalah fanfiksi pertama saya di fandom ini. Plot dan juga alur yang saya bawakan dalam fanfiksi ini saya ambil dari komiknya(?) juga sedikit improvisasi dari saya. Dan mohon maaf jika saya tidak menceritakan secara detail tentang penyelidikan kasus Gordon dan soal kebohongan Kolonel Muto. Sekian A/N dari saya. Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca tulisan ini hingga akhir.

.

.

Salam,

Sve


End file.
